Bettgeflüster
by Djap
Summary: Nur eine kleine Unterhaltung zwischen Piccolo und seinem ehemaligen Schüler... Established Realtionship PiccoloxGohan


„Gohan, du weißt doch sehr gut, dass Namekianer nicht schlafen, sondern nur meditieren

BETTGEFLÜSTER

EINE DRAGON BALL Z STORY

AUTHOR: DJAP

RATING: PG13

„Gohan, du weißt doch sehr gut, dass Namekianer nicht schlafen, sondern nur meditieren."

„Eine ähnlich dämliche Aussage hast du gemacht, als es darum ging, ob Namekianer küssen oder nicht."

„Das eine hat doch mit dem anderen nichts zu tun!"

„Das hat es sehr wohl. Schließlich kannst du gar nicht wissen, ob du etwas magst oder nicht, wenn du es noch nie ausprobiert hast!"

„Woher willst du denn bitte schön wissen, ob ich das noch nie gemacht habe?"

„Weil du dich ansonsten nicht so dagegen wehren würdest, wenn ich dich jetzt darum bitte. So einen Terz machst du nämlich immer nur dann, wenn du dich weigerst, etwas Neues auszuprobieren."

„Ich wüsste auch nichts, warum ich so etwas Schwachsinniges ausprobieren sollte."

„Siehst du, du gibst also zu, dass ich Recht hatte!"

„Und wenn schon, ich werde mich nicht in eine so schwächliche und unkonzentrierte Position begeben. Es reicht, wenn der stärkste Mann dieser Welt so etwas Bescheuertes jeden Abend tut und sein Leben damit alle Feinden preisgibt."

„Ich verstehe. Du hast also Schiss."

„Ich fürchte mich vor gar nichts, du Fliegenpups! Solltest du noch ein einziges Mal solch einen beleidigenden Mist von dir geben, schicke ich dich persönlich in die Hölle."

„Ach komm schon Piccolo. Du weißt genau, dass ich dich schon seit Jahren kräftemäßig locker in die Tasche stecken kann. Außerdem würdest du mir nie ein Haar krümmen, dafür hast du schon viel zu häufig dein Leben für mich aufs Spiel gesetzt. Gib es doch einfach zu: Der große Oberteufel Piccolo hat Angst davor, mit seinem Geliebten zu schlafen."

„Ich denke ich erinnere mich genau, dass wir noch vor einer halben Stunde das Gegenteil bewiesen haben…"

„Wirklich witzig. Du weißt genau, dass ich hier nicht von Sex spreche. Im übrigen musste ich dich dazu auch erst mehrere Monate überreden. Und jetzt kannst du nicht genug davon kriegen. Ich habe keine Lust schon wieder so viel Zeit und Energie in diese neue Diskussion zu stecken."

„Gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt. Ich werde also weiterhin meditieren und gut ist. Basta und aus."

„Das kannst du gleich vergessen, Piccolo. Ich finde es phantastisch, wenn man abends hervorragenden Sex hatte, nachts das Bett teilt und dann morgens in den Armen des Geliebten aufwacht. Es ist ein wahnsinnig gutes Gefühl und du wirst es auch mögen!"

„Und ich habe keine Lust mich nachts von dir ungeschützt schlafend zu Brei treten zu lassen. Ich hab dich schon früher schlafen sehen, du bist schon ein Sleepfighter, seit du 4 Jahre alt bist. Und zwar einer von der übelsten Sorte."

„Als ob dich ein paar violettene Flecken umbringen würden. Und das von jemandem, der sich nach Bedarf Körperteile nachwachsen lassen kann, wenn die alten nicht mehr zu gebrauchen sind. Dann musst du eben einen Weg finden, mich nachts ruhig zu stellen."

„Und wie soll ich das anstellen? Dich fesseln und knebeln? Ich dachte, das hätte dir nicht so richtig gefallen, als wir das letzte Woche ausprobiert haben. Wenn du den Aufstand nur machst, um es noch einmal zu versuchen, hättest du einfach nur fragen müssen. Ich hätte…"

„Sofort zugestimmt. Ich weiß. Wenn es um Sex geht, lässt du dir nichts entgehen, schon klar. Aber es geht hier um Intimität und um Zuneigung. Und ich meine es ernst, Piccolo. Außerdem fand ich das damals mit den Fesseln ja nur so albern, weil ich die jederzeit sprengen konnte und ich hätte mich nicht einmal in einen Supersaiyajin verwandeln müssen. Wie soll man denn da ernst bleiben?"

„Und wie soll ich dich dann also nachts ruhig stellen, deiner Meinung nach?"

„Keine Ahnung, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Aber du bist auf jeden Fall stark genug, um es im Schlaf mit mir aufzunehmen. Wenn ich träume und zu treten anfange müsste es eigentlich ausreichen, wenn du dich ein bisschen um mich herumwickelst. Schließlich…"

„Schließlich was?"

„Nachher ziehst du mich nur wieder damit auf."

„Jetzt spuck es schon aus, Gohan!"

„Ich schlafe doch nur so unruhig wegen meinen Alpträumen, aber wenn ich weiß, dass du in der Nähe bist, dann träume ich fast nie schlecht. Es ist, als würdest du alle Alpträume vertreiben."

„Na schön. Eine einzige Nacht. Aber wenn es mir nicht gefällt, will ich nie wieder etwas davon hören! Verstanden?"

„Echt jetzt? Okay, einverstanden! Aber so weit wird es nicht kommen, du wirst sehen…"

Der ehemalige Oberteufel schaute seinem einstigen Schüler und jetzigem Geliebten irritiert nach, als dieser sofort aus dem Zimmer eilte um nach Dende zu suchen, damit dieser ihnen ein größeres Bett organisierte.

Er hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass Gohan genau wusste, wie er von ihm bekam, was er wollte. Andererseits, schien der junge Mann aber auch immer zu wissen, was seinem Mentor gefallen würde und was nicht.

Trotzdem gefiel es ihm nicht, wie leicht er von seinem Geliebten zu beeinflussen war – allerdings vergaß er diesen Gedanken meist in dem Moment, in welchem er einen nackten Gohan auf schneeweißen Laken entdeckte…

Endless End

Finished Saarland, 27th August 2008


End file.
